


“I think I’m homophobic.”

by AngelCuttingOnions



Series: Gay Panic Drabbles [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Feelings Realization, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCuttingOnions/pseuds/AngelCuttingOnions
Summary: Eddie notices his discomfort at the thought of Buck dating a man and comes to the only reasonable conclusion.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV) & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Original Male Character(s)(mentioned), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Gay Panic Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209083
Comments: 23
Kudos: 280
Collections: Finished 911 Stories I Love





	“I think I’m homophobic.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m supposed to be getting ready for a babysitting job. Instead I made this cause I was dragged back into the fandom.

“I think I’m homophobic.” The realization finally dawned on him, there was no other possible explanation for how Eddie had been feeling. 

“Eddie in all the time I’ve known you, you have _never_ shown any discomfort around gay people.” Bobby looked at him incredulously before letting him into the house. “Also it’s 11 o’clock at night.” 

“It’s fine Chris is with Abuela. That’s what I _thought_ but maybe that’s because I thought I wasn’t close with any!” Eddie walked past Bobby and started pacing. “I mean there’s Hen but Hen isn’t my best friend.” 

“That’s not what I- Wait are we talking about Buck then? Did you guys get into a fight?” Bobby’s shoulders straightened and his face had “worried dad/captain” written all over it. 

“No, no fights but he keeps talking about this guy he went on a couple dates with, John or Jonah or whatever. And I think about them together or holding hands or kissing and it makes me uncomfortable and I think I’m a homophobe. My family didn’t raise me to be a homophobe though! Buck will start talking about J-whoever’s eyes or his smile or show me a picture and I just want to punch him.” 

“Buck?” Bobby sounded confused, even though Eddie was pretty sure he made total sense aside from the panicked rambling. 

“No, his _boyfriend_ , and his stupid perfect face and his stupid perfect _teeth_. How can teeth be perfect? Because his are!” Eddie’s pacing intensified and Bobby suddenly figured it out. 

“Eddie you sound-”

“Like a raging bigot? A homophobic asshole?” 

“Like you’re jealous.” His Captain said with a knowing look. 

“Of what? What would he have that I’m... Jealous...” Eddie’s pacing slowed before he came to a complete stop. “That’s impossible, I’m not- He’s not- Buck?”

“Want some coffee?”

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it so hard to tag Buck/Eddie without finding 800 ships including them but not. Just them. Is that just me? Am i the only one dealing with this?


End file.
